Goes to Jeju Island
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: Awalnya Jihoon cuma ajak Wonwoo liburan ke tempat Seungkwan, namun Mingyu dan Soonyoung ikutan menyusul. GS for Wonwoo, Jihoon and Seungkwan. Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**Goes to Jeju Island ( I )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **Boo Seungkwan (GS)**

 **Vernon Chwe**

 **.**

 **.**

Special Request **Cha** **KristaFer** minta nambah schedule jelong-jelong (dibikin pelan-pelan) dan **MeliaWon** minta nambah couple.

Warning : Dilarang Plagiat!

Note : Just for fun. Happy Reading Yeorobun!

.

.

.

"Huffftt bosannya" Wonwoo hanya berguling-guling dikasur kamarnya, sementara Jihoon sahabatnya asyik membaca majalah Kpop sembari rebahan dikarpet bulu dikamar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo beranjak lalu menghadap ke cermin panjang dan mematut dirinya. Ia meraba kedua payudaranya dan berpose menghadap ke depan lalu ke samping begitu seterusnya.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Jihoon merasa risih melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Jihoonie jawab jujur, punyaku kecil ya?" Wonwoo menunjuk payudaranya.

"Hmm biasa saja" Jihoon terlihat cuek lalu pandangannya kembali ke majalah Kpop.

"Aissh benar kan punyaku memang kecil, tubuhku juga kurus. Yak, apa kau tahu cara membesarkan payudara?" mata Wonwoo membulat mencari jawaban terbaik dari sahabatnya.

Jihoon melirik tajam ke arah Wonwoo lalu berpaling pada aset Wonwoo. "Untuk apa? Apa kau melakukannya untuk pacarmu yang mesum itu?"

" _Ani_ , hahaha kenapa kau berfikir begitu? Aku hanya…" Wonwoo terdiam tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Wonwoo-ya menurutku punyamu sedang, tidak besar dan tidak kecil, nanti kalau kamu punya anak juga besar sendiri" jawab Jihoon cuek.

"Ooohhh…"

"Yak, apa Soonyoung pernah meraba milikmu?"

"Yak, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" jawab Jihoon sewot.

"Kenapa? Aku cuma tanya kenapa marah? Eoh kau marah berarti….?" Wonwoo menaik turunkan alisnya sembari senyum meledek.

"Yak, Jeon Wonwoo hentikan!" ada semburat merah di kulit putih pucat Jihoon saat ditanya Wonwoo.

"Ohh.. ohh… benar kan tebakanku, ya ya apa yang dia lakukan?" Wonwoo sangat penasaran.

"Itu… itu.. ah sudahlah" Jihoon malu.

"Yak, sekarang siapa yang punya pacar mesum eoh?" Wonwoo meledek kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Jihoonie, rasanya seperti apa?" Wonwoo berbisik mendekati Jihoon.

Yang ditanya malah malu-malu menutup wajahnya dengan majalah sambil cekikikan. "Hmmm.. geli" lalu cekikikan lagi.

"Aahh jangan tertawa dulu, geli bagaimana?"

"Hmmm geli tapi enak" setelah Jihoon menjawab tawa mereka berdua pecah. Mereka hanya berdua tapi sangat heboh.

"Wow, kenapa bisa geli?" Wonwoo masih dalam kepo mode on.

"Dia nyusunya kuat" jawab Jihoon malu-malu.

"Yak, dia menyusu pada beruang? Hahahaha" Wonwoo tertawa keras meledek Jihoon, dengan refleks Jihoon melempar bantal boneka ke wajah Wonwoo.

"Yak, apa kau akan mencobanya?" gantian Jihoon yang penasaran.

"Aku?" ditanya begitu Wonwoo malah menutup wajahnya malu.

"Yak, apa kau sedang membayangkannya?" lalu mereka tertawa lagi.

"Wonwoo-ya apa lusa kau ada acara?"

"Lusa? Tidak ada, memang kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Jeju? Kerumah sepupuku, disana sedang panen jeruk. Kemarin dia telepon, aku disuruh kesana"

"Aku mau ikut! Jam berapa kita pergi? Naik apa?"

"Kita naik pesawat saja yang cepat, kita pesan dari sekarang"

"Oke, aku ambil laptop dulu. Sebentar aku kasih tau Mingyu dulu"

"Yak, dia kan ada _project_ di Busan dengan Soonyoung"

"Iya, aku hanya minta izin kalau aku mau pergi sama kamu" Wonwoo terlihat sibuk mengetik pesan diponselnya.

" _Mwo_? Minta izin? Lalu kamu tidak izin pada _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ kamu?"

"Tentu saja aku minta izin pada mereka, aku takut Mingyu marah kalau aku tidak izin"

"Oohh begitu, iya dia bakal kelimpungan mencari tuan putrinya kalau tidak ada kabar"

"Lalu, apa kamu sudah memberitahu pada ' _Oppa'_ kalau kamu mau pergi?"

"Hmm iya aku kasih tau dia sekarang"

.

.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo bertemu di bandara Gimpo lalu mereka langsung antri untuk _check_ - _in_.

"Ya, sepertinya aku tahu pemilik maskapai ini" ujar Wonwoo saat mengantri.

" _Jinjja_? Kamu kenal darimana?"

"Ya, dilihat dari namanya saja aku sudah tahu. Jin Air, pasti punya Jin _Oppa_ Bangtan" Wonwoo tertawa sendiri.

"Yak, _pabo_ bukan Jin _Oppa_ dari Bangtan tapi aktor Yeo Jin Goo yang tampan itu" ujar Jihoon tak kalah gila hingga mereka tertawa berdua sampai orang yang mengantri didepan menengok ke arah mereka.

"Maaf" Wonwoo dan Jihoon menunduk minta maaf pada orang didepannya yang melirik dengan tajam.

"Saya rasa Jin Air milik Yoo Shi Jin" (karakter Song Joongki di DOTS) jawab pria didepan Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"Oh, _Ahjussi_ senang drama juga" ujar Wonwoo lalu mereka semua tertawa.

.

.

Sesampainya dibandara Jeju mereka dijemput oleh pegawai keluarga Boo.

"Jihoonie!" teriak Boo Seungkwan sepupu Jihoon menghambur keluar rumah saat tahu Jihoon sudah sampai lalu memeluk sepupunya.

"Yak, berat" omel Jihoon lalu Seungkwan melepas pelukannya.

" _Bogoshipo_ " Seungkwan mencubit pipi Jihoon dengan gemas.

"Aish jangan cubit pipiku, pipimu lebih gembil" Jihoon membalas mencubit pipi Seungkwan.

"Kenalkan sahabatku Jeon Wonwoo"

" _Annyeong_ panggil saja Wonwoo"

" _Annyeong_ , aku Boo Seungkwan, panggil saja Kwannie. Ayo masuk"

"Itu toko?" tanya Wonwoo menunjuk bangunan didepan rumah.

"Iya itu toko milik keluarga, tapi sekarang aku yang pegang, kita tidak hanya menjual buah jeruk saja tapi ada beberapa yang diolah menjadi cokelat, vitamin c dan masih banyak lagi. Nanti aku kasih sample, kalau kamu suka bisa dibawa pulang ke Seoul untuk oleh-oleh, nanti aku kasih diskon khusus tenang saja" Seungkwan mempromosikan dagangannya panjang lebar dan Wonwoo hanya ber-oh seraya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Seungkwan ini pengusaha muda Wonwoo-ya, ia mewarisi usaha keluarga" jelas Jihoon.

"Huaaa _daebak_ " puji Wonwoo.

"Yak, katanya kamu sudah punya pacar? Mana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ahhh itu" Seungkwan malu-malu menutup kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Aku penasaran siapa laki-laki yang mau sama gadis cerewet sepertimu"

"Yak, Lee Jihoon jangan kaget, kamu pasti menyesal" Seungkwan memajukan bibirnya tidak terima atas perkataan Jihoon. Seungkwan menunjukkan kamar tamu untuk Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

.

.

Seungkwan mengajak Jihoon dan Wonwoo ke kebun jeruk milik keluarganya yang sangat luas. Ia mengajak untuk memetik jeruk-jeruk. Mereka terlihat senang sembari bercerita dan bercanda khas para gadis.

"Wonwoo-ya apa kamu sudah punya pacar?" Seungkwan bertanya disela-sela memetik jeruk.

"Hmm iya ada Kwannie, oh Astaga!" Wonwoo berteriak.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Jihoon berbarengan dengan Seungkwan bingung melihat Wonwoo yang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku lupa mengaktifkan ponsel sejak turun dari pesawat" Wonwoo menyalakan ponselnya dan benar saja banyak notif masuk ke ponselnya dan itu semua dari Mingyu.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Seungkwan pada Jihoon.

"Sang pangeran pasti kalang kabut tuan putri tidak memberi kabar" Jihoon tertawa dan Seungkwan sedikit mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jihoon.

" _Yeoboseo_ , _mian_ , iya aku sudah sampai dari tadi" Wonwoo menelepon Mingyu lalu pergi agak menjauh dari Jihoon dan Seungkwan.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa pangeran temanmu itu"

"Oh, dia sangat protektif terhadap Wonwoo. Kalau sehari tidak ada kabar, sudah seperti cacing kepanasan"

" _Jinjja_? Protektif? Pangerannya sangat ketakutan kehilangan kekasihnya yang cantik, pasti tampang sang pangeran biasa saja jadi ia takut kalau ditinggal"

"Yak, kenapa temanmu mau dengan laki-laki protektif seperti itu? Menurutku Wonwoo cantik, tubuhnya ideal, dia tinggi, langsing, sempurna. Apa karena pangerannya sangat kaya?"

Jihoon hanya tertawa geli mendengar kesimpulan Seungkwan.

"Maaf, hehehe" Wonwoo sudah kembali sambil cengar cengir.

"Ayo kita pulang hari sudah sore" Seungkwan mengajak pulang, mereka membawa jeruk-jeruk yang sudah dipetik.

"Wonwoo-ya apa pangeranmu marah?" Seungkwan penasaran.

" _Ani_ , dia hanya khawatir" Wonwoo tersenyum.

Saat makan malam, Seungkwan memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Ya, kenalkan ini Vernon pacarku" Seungkwan tersenyum bangga memperkenalkan kekasih bulenya. Jihoon dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam tidak percaya dengan yang dilihat.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , nama saya Vernon" pemuda bule itu memperkenalkan diri lalu duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Huaa _daebak_! Sepupumu punya pacar bule, sementara pacar kamu produk lokal" Wonwoo berbisik kepada Jihoon.

"Ya, Jihoon bagaimana?" Seungkwan meledek.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Jihoon cuek lalu beralih ke makanannya. Wonwoo hanya diam melanjutkan makanannya.

"Sepupu kamu yang mana _honey_?"

'Hmmppffttt' Jihoon tersedak mendengar sapaan untuk Seungkwan dari Vernon, Wonwoo membantu memberikan minum. Seungkwan dan Vernon hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Itu sepupu aku namanya Jihoon yang kecil dan mungil, sebelahnya Wonwoo sahabat Jihoon"

"Ahh begitu" Vernon tersenyum.

"Wonwoo-ya, bagaimana? Pacar aku tampan kan?"

"Eh?" Wonwoo bingung lalu melirik Jihoon, Jihoon hanya tertawa. "Iya Kwannie" Wonwoo memberi dua jempol kearah Seungkwan.

"Kalau dengan pangeranmu lebih tampan mana? Kalau pacarnya Jihoon sih aku sudah tahu yang matanya sipit itu"

"Eh pangeran? Maksudmu pacarku? Ooh tentu saja pacarku lebih tampan" jawab Wonwoo cuek dan Jihoon tertawa geli mendengarnya sementara Seungkwan cemberut.

" _Enough_ _honey_ , setiap wanita kan punya standar masing-masing"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa pacaran?" Jihoon membuka suara.

"Ah, dia ini sedang ada penelitian disini lalu kita tidak sengaja bertemu dan jatuh cinta deh" Seungkwan malu-malu menutup pipi gembilnya lagi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hmm iya, aku mahasiswa jurusan bisnis. Aku ingin tahu perkembangan industri disini, saat sedang survey aku berkenalan dengan Kwannie dan dia orang baik, dia banyak membantuku disini" jelas Vernon singkat, Wonwoo dan Jihoon ber-oh ria lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu kamu tinggal dimana?" Jihoon masih menginterogasi.

"Aku sewa rumah dekat sini. Besok mau kemana? Apa sudah ada rencana?" tanya Vernon.

"Besok mereka akan bantu aku sedikit di toko karena mau ada turis datang jadi pasti ramai"

"Ya, aku mau saja bantu tapi ada bayarannya" usul Jihoon.

" _Arasseo_ , tenang saja. Kuberi kalian coklat yang paling enak. Deal!" Seungkwan membuat keputusan sendiri. Wonwoo dan Jihoon hanya diam kemudian tertawa.

.

.

Setelah makan dan membersihkan diri, Jihoon dan Wonwoo bersiap untuk tidur.

"Dia kemana sih, kok pesanku pending semua? Ponselnya juga mati" Wonwoo mengomel sendiri.

"Mungkin _lowbatt_ , lupa di _charge_ " jawab Jihoon menenangkan.

"Ah _molla_ , aku mengantuk" Wonwoo menaruh ponselnya kemudian memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur.

"Istirahatlah Wonwoo-ya besok kita akan sibuk. _Jaljayo_ " ucap Jihoon.

" _Ne_ , _jaljayo_ " balas Wonwoo.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok…_

"Yak, Jihoon bangun" Seungkwan membangunkan Jihoon.

" _Wae_ Kwannie apa sudah pagi?" Jihoon melirik jam di ponselnya masih jam 23.00.

"Nam _Ahjussi_ bilang ada tamu 2 orang diluar katanya mencarimu"

"Siapa ya?"

" _Molla,_ coba kita lihat"

Seungkwan mengikuti Jihoon keluar rumah melihat siapa yang mencarinya.

" _Baby_ , aku datang! _Annyeong_ Seungkwan!" sapa Soonyoung sambil cengar-cengir.

" _Mwo_? Kenapa kamu bisa sampai sini?" Jihoon kaget kekasihnya datang menyusul tengah malam.

"Ya ya, itu siapa?" Seungkwan berbisik tanya ke Jihoon melirik seseorang yang datang bersama Soonyoung.

"Mingyu~~" panggil Wonwoo, diam-diam ia mengikuti Jihoon dan Seungkwan keluar kamar.

"Sayang" Mingyu menghampiri kekasihnya sembari tersenyum, menangkup wajah mungil Wonwoo dan mencium keningnya.

"Omo omo, apa dia? Pangeran itu?" tanya Seungkwan lirih, sementara Jihoon hanya tertawa geli dengan ekspresi Seungkwan.

"Ya ya, kalian tidak bertemu beberapa hari saja rasanya seperti habis pergi Wamil?" omel Soonyoung.

"Aisshh ganggu suasana romantis saja kau" Mingyu balas mengomel.

" _Mianhae_ Seungkwan kalau kita datang sudah larut, aku cuma menuruti dia yang kebingungan dari tadi siang takut pacarnya kenapa-kenapa, dia memaksa kesini"

"Yak, kamu sendiri yang minta liburan ke Jeju untuk refreshing setelah _project_ selesai."

"Aisshh dasar. Yak, perkenalkan dirimu"

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , namaku Kim Mingyu"

Seungkwan terhipnotis sejak awal melihat Mingyu. "Ah _ne_ , namaku Boo Seungkwan, kalian masuk saja"

"Sayang, tunggu" bisik Mingyu kemudian memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh Wonwoo. "Baju tidur kamu tipis dan sexy, aku tak mau ada lelaki lain yang melihatnya selain aku" kalimat Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu. Saat itu Wonwoo memakai baju tidur 2 _piece_ dengan model atasan tanpa lengan bertali kecil dan celana pendek.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam.

"Kalian naik apa sampai selarut ini? Jihoon masih penasaran.

"Kita naik kereta lanjut menyeberang naik kapal" Soonyoung menjelaskan.

"Lalu kesininya naik apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Itu sayang, kita menumpang mobil orang dari pelabuhan. Mobil truk sayur, hehehe…" Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengar cengir.

Seungkwan menahan geli perjuangan 2 pemuda demi menyusul kekasih hatinya.

"Jihoon, kau yang atur mereka, itu ada kamar kosong, aku tinggal dulu"

" _Ne_ , _gomawo_ Kwannie"

" _Oppa_ dan Mingyu kalian tidur disana" Jihoon menunjuk sebuah kamar.

" _Baby_ , aku tidur sama kamu ya, aku malas dengan dia. Sudah 3 malam aku tidur dengan dia, aku selalu ditendang. Setiap bangun tidur pinggulku sakit"

" _Mwo_? Itu karena kamu tidurnya berantakan main peluk-peluk aku"

"Aissh sudah-sudah kalian selalu bertengkar saja" Jihoon mengomel.

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau kamu, aku juga tidak menolak kalau tidur dengan nona manisku" Mingyu tersenyum bahagia.

" _Arasseo_ , Wonwoo-ya apa kau keberatan sekamar dengan pangeranmu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku? Hmmm…" Wonwoo ragu, ia malu tapi dalam hatinya melompat kegirangan.

"Sayang, sama aku saja ya" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo meminta kepastian sementara Wonwoo menunduk malu lalu mengangguk. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Aku ambil barang-barangku dulu" pamit Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk, ia tidak berhenti tersenyum, hatinya berbunga-bunga.

" _Mian_ , Wonwoo-ya" Jihoon merasa tidak enak, Wonwoo merapihkan kosmetiknya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas.

" _Gwenchana_ Jihoonie" Wonwoo senyum-senyum.

"Yak, apa kau akan mempraktekkannya?" Jihoon melirik ke arah dada Wonwoo.

"Aahhh Jihoonie aku malu" raut wajah Wonwoo berubah merah lalu mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

Wonwoo masuk ke kamar membawa koper dan melihat Mingyu sedang merapihkan _futon_.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kamu ganti baju dan cuci muka" Wonwoo membuka tas Mingyu mencari sesuatu.

"Ini bersih?" Wonwoo mengendus aroma baju Mingyu.

"Itu belum dipakai masih bersih, yang ini baju kotor"

"Kenapa dicampur begini, aku kan sudah bilang dipisah yang mana baju kotor dan bersih" Wonwoo mengomel.

"Iya maaf, aku lupa sayang. Aku asal masukkan saja." Wonwoo memberikan kaos ganti dan peralatan mandi serta handuk. Mingyu menurut langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih.

Sekembalinya Mingyu, ia melihat Wonwoo sudah melepas jaket miliknya, dan mengikat rambut panjangnya sehingga bagian leher belakang dan punggungnya terlihat. Wonwoo masih sibuk merapihkan barang, Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo lalu memeluknya dari belakang, mencium pundak putih Wonwoo yang terbuka.

"Tidurlah, kamu pasti lelah. Ponselmu sedang aku _charge_ , baju kotormu sudah aku pisah besok aku cuci" tangan kanan Wonwoo mengelus tengkuk leher Mingyu. Mingyu membalikkan badan Wonwoo lalu mencium kening sang gadis pujaan. Perlahan menurunkan wajahnya kemudian mencium bibir kekasihnya, awalnya hanya menempel kemudian saling melumat memainkan lidah keduanya. Tangan Wonwoo meraba dada bidang Mingyu kemudian naik ke leher, Mingyu makin merapatkan tubuh Wonwoo. Tangannya yang semula mengelus pinggul Wonwoo bergerak keatas mengelus punggung dari dalam baju tidur Wonwoo. Mingyu melepaskan ciuman menatap mata kekasihnya.

"Kamu mau menggoda aku ya?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Wonwoo bingung.

"Kamu tidak pakai dalaman lagi ya sayang?" bisik Mingyu pelan dan lembut sambil tersenyum, lalu menatap Wonwoo yang terdiam malu. Wonwoo menggigit bibir dalamnya lalu melepas pelukan kemudian bersembunyi dalam selimut. Mingyu tertawa geli melihat kekasihnya malu, ia mematikan lampu kemudian menyusul Wonwoo.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa hmm?" Mingyu menarik selimut namun Wonwoo enggan melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuh sampai kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, _jaljayo_ sayang" Mingyu ikut tidur disebelahnya namun ia hanya pura-pura saja. Wonwoo menengok kesebelahnya mengira Mingyu sudah tidur, ia memandang dalam kegelapan. Mingyu tahu kalau ia sedang diperhatikan, ia membuka mata dan melirik ke arah Wonwoo hingga membuat Wonwoo kaget. Saat akan menutup kepalanya lagi dengan selimut, Mingyu mencegahnya sambil tertawa lalu memeluk Wonwoo sambil mencium wajah Wonwoo bertubi-tubi. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dalam dekapannya.

"Sweet dreams" hanya itu yang diucap Mingyu lalu ia tertidur karena tubuhnya sangat lelah. Wonwoo hanya diam merasakan nafas hangat dikepalanya, ia tidak bisa bergerak karena Mingyu sangat erat memeluknya seperti guling (iya guling hidup maksudnya).

 _Bip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip_

Alarm ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi, tangan sang empunya mencari ponselnya untuk dimatikan. Setelah mematikan alarm, dengan setengah sadar ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat diatas tubuhnya, saat tubuhnya bergerak ia merasakan geli. Ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dibagian tubuhnya.

"Gyu… Mingyu…"

"Hnggg…"

"Mingyu… Bangun"

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Tangan kamu, itu…"

Mingyu membuka matanya dan menatap Wonwoo lalu mencium kepala Wonwoo. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Tangan kamu"

Mingyu melirik tangan kanan, lengan atas sebagai bantalan kepala Wonwoo, lalu melirik tangan kirinya ternyata nyasar kedalam baju tidur Wonwoo dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal berkulit halus dengan ujung bulatan yang menonjol. Keduanya terdiam saling menatap, dengan perlahan Mingyu mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam baju yang Wonwoo pakai. Wonwoo bangun lalu memukul-mukul Mingyu dengan bantal.

"Sayang, ampun! Aku tidak sengaja!" Mingyu mohon ampun, ia langsung bangun guna menghindari amukan Wonwoo dipagi hari.

"Ampun sayang, aku minta maaf"

Jihoon yang berada dikamar sebelah langsung kaget mendengar suara Mingyu, ia terbangun tapi tidak untuk Soonyoung yang masih terlelap. Ia bergegas keluar kamar mencari tahu, begitu pula dengan Seungkwan keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang masih pakai roll disana sini.

"Jihoonie, ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan dengan wajah masih memakai masker dan rambut di roll. Jihoon sempat kaget melihat Seungkwan namun kembali fokus ke sumber suara.

"Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu _gwenchana_?" Jihoon mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar yang ditinggali Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Tak ada jawaban, Jihoon mencoba mengetuk kembali.

Pintu kamar dibuka dan Wonwoo keluar dengan aura hitam ditambah ekspresi dingin, rambut agak kusut. Ia tidak mempedulikan Jihoon dan Seungkwan, berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Jihoon dan Seungkwan saling pandang lalu beralih kedalam isi kamar. Terlihat Mingyu menyender sambil memeluk bantal dipojokan kamar sambil menunduk. Kondisi kamar lumayan berantakan dengan selimut yang berpencar dari alas tidur.

Tak lama Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, sempat melirik ke arah Jihoon dan Seungkwan dengan senyum tipis dan menutup pintu kamar kemudian menguncinya. Jihoon dan Seungkwan bergidik ngeri dengan ekspresi Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Chukkae uri Sebongie dapat Bonsang di Golden Disk Award bertepatan dengan 600 days with Seventeen.

Thank's yang udah mau baca ff receh ini ^^.

 **Selamat hari Mingyu**

 **15 Jan 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cerita Sebelumnya_**

Mingyu tak sengaja menyentuh payudara Wonwoo saat tidur, Wonwoo yang sensitif merasa risih dan refleks mengamuk walau Mingyu adalah kekasihnya.

"Sayang ampun! Aku tidak sengaja!" Mingyu mohon ampun, ia langsung bangun guna menghindari amukan Wonwoo dipagi hari.

"Ampun sayang, aku minta maaf." Mingyu terus menghindar pukulan bantal dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang mulai lelah terdiam, nafasnya masih memburu dengan tatapan datarnya mengarah ke Mingyu. Saat akan memukul lagi, Mingyu menghadapinya kemudian merebut bantal yang dipegang Wonwoo dan menepisnya, saat itu juga ia memeluk erat Wonwoo bertepatan dengan Jihoon yang panik dengan keributan dipagi hari.

"Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu _gwenchana_?" Jihoon mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"Maaf sayang, maaf." Mingyu memeluk dan membisikkan permintaan maaf sembari mengelus rambut dan mengecup kepalanya Wonwoo.

"Tenang ya, tidak enak kan kita bertengkar dirumah orang, maaf ya." Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Coba kamu periksa ada yang lecet tidak? Kalau kenapa-kenapa aku siap tanggung jawab." Mingyu tersenyum sambil menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang masih marah memandang gemas, ia refleks meremas 'adik' Mingyu.

"Oooohffffpppttt." Mingyu membungkuk memegang kemaluannya, mengambil bantal kemudian memeluknya dan duduk menyender sambil menunduk meredakan sakit, , meremas bantal. Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Mingyu karena Jihoon mengetuk kamarnya terus.

.

.

.

 **Goes** **to** **Jeju** **Island** **(II)**

.

.

.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi didalam. "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya." bisik Jihoon berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau didalam terjadi pembunuhan?"

"Tidak akan, Kwannie." Jihoon meyakinkan Seungkwan.

Mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Sementara didalam kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu masih memeluk bantal, Wonwoo merapihkan _futon_ kemudian menyimpannya didalam lemari. Ia menghampiri Mingyu.

"Mingyu… Mingyu…" panggil Wonwoo manja.

"Hmm, kenapa?" Mingyu menengadahkan kepalanya sambil meringis masih merasakan nyeri.

"Mingyu…." Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya.

"Sini sayang." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo menyuruh untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan Wonwoo menurut.

"Sayangku, aku kasih tahu ya. Kamu kalau mau pegang ya pegang saja, jangan diremas seperti tadi. Aku masih ingin punya anak sama kamu." Mingyu menyampirkan rambut ke belakang telinga Wonwoo.

"Habisnya aku kesal sama kamu." Wonwoo mainkan jari telunjuknya ke ujung hidung mancung Mingyu.

"Iya sayang, kan aku sudah minta maaf hmm." Mingyu menyolek hidung mancung Wonwoo.

"Iya aku juga minta maaf." Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Udah dilihat? Lecet tidak? Sama tidak ukurannya?" pandangan Mingyu tertuju ke dada Wonwoo.

"Yang kamu pegang semaleman masih berasa nyut-nyut." ujar Wonwoo manja sambil memegang bagian yang telah Mingyu pegang.

"Mana coba aku lihat, kalau besar sebelah yang sebelah lagi aku pegang lagi biar sama ukurannya."

"Issshh apaan sih" Wonwoo memukul gemas dada Mingyu lalu memeluknya. Mingyu mengecup pundak Wonwoo dan membelai rambutnya sambil tertawa. Wonwoo beranjak dari pangkuan Mingyu.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mandi, mumpung kamar mandi kosong setelah itu cuci baju kamu biar kalau pulang, baju kotor kamu sedikit."

"Nanti kamu lelah sayang." Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo mencium keningnya.

"Aku cuma berusaha jadi yang terbaik." ujar Wonwoo malu-malu kemudian keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya ampun kenapa dia begitu menggemaskan, sebentar marah, sebentar ngambek, sebentar manja." Mingyu tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo.

.

.

Saat sarapan, Seungkwan menelepon Vernon untuk makan bersama. Mereka berenam berkumpul. Mata Seungkwan tidak lepas melirik ke arah Wonwoo dan Mingyu, begitu pula dengan Jihoon. Tapi yang sedari tadi diperhatikan sangat tenang menikmati sarapan, malah sesekali Wonwoo menambah lauk ke mangkuk Mingyu dan Mingyu akan tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Wonwoo, dan raut wajah Wonwoo akan bersemu merah. Soonyoung merasa ada yang aneh pada Jihoon dan Seungkwan, ia mengikuti arah pandang mereka berdua ternyata sedang melihat kemesraan kedua sahabatnya.

Soonyoung mengikuti sikap Wonwoo memanjakan kekasihnya. Ia menyuapi Jihoon yang duduk disebelahnya, lalu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jihoon seperti yang dilakukan Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Jihoon hanya diam dan tersadar disangkanya ia merasa iri, lalu ia mencubit kekasihnya. Soonyoung menjadi bingung kenapa Jihoon jadi marah, Seungkwan yang melihatnya tertawa geli.

.

.

"Hari ini aku mohon bantuan kalian semua, karena sedang musim liburan banyak turis yang berkunjung ke Pulau Jeju. Aku sudah dikontak oleh _Tour_ _Guide_ yang membawa rombongan untuk mampir kesini. Jihoon dan Wonwoo aku tugaskan memberi _sample_ kepada para turis, Soonyoung dan Mingyu berjaga di rak sebelah sana." Seungkwan memberikan _briefing_.

" _How_ _about_ _me_ , _honey_?" Vernon bingung tidak diberi tugas.

"Kamu diam saja, terakhir kamu membantuku disini malah terjadi keributan."

"Hey, sewaktu itu bukan karena kesalahanku _honey._ "

"Sudah-sudah sebentar lagi bakal ada yang datang, oke." Seungkwan malas berdebat.

Tak lama rombongan datang, setelah berbincang dengan _Tour_ _Guide_ para turis masuk kedalam toko.

"Selamat datang, nama saya Boo Seungkwan selaku pemilik toko. Disini menjual berbagai cemilan khas dari Pulau Jeju yaitu olahan dari jeruk. Silahkan dilihat-lihat, _sample_ akan saya berikan gratis. Beli cokelat 5 box saya kasih bonus 1 box dengan harga yang sama. Ada pertanyaan bisa tanya-tanya dengan saya boleh." ujar Seungkwan panjang lebar sembari tersenyum. Jihoon dan Wonwoo melayani dengan memberi _sample_ untuk dicicipi.

Beberapa turis tidak tertarik dengan sample, ia malah mendekati Mingyu dan Vernon yang berdiri berdekatan.

"Ah dia tampan sekali, ah ya ampun ternyata disini ada pria tampan. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di Jeju hanya batu-batu yang aku lihat." Mingyu hanya tersenyum didatangi 2 turis remaja putri.

" _Oppa_ bagaimana kalau kita foto?"

"Eh foto?" Mingyu bingung sembari melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk melayani turis.

"Hmm tapi saya bukan artis."

"Ya, yang ini juga tampan. Mereka berdua mirip idol yang sedang naik daun itu." ujar temannya menunjuk Vernon.

"Ah benar aku juga berfikir begitu, mereka mirip _rapper_ itu kan? Ayo sebentar saja kita foto."

Mingyu menatap Vernon bingung. "Okay _ladies_ , setelah foto kalian harus belanja yang banyak ya." Vernon menyetujui permintaan turis.

"Okey." jawab kedua gadis itu lalu mereka berfoto bersama.

"Ya, aku juga mau foto." ujar turis lain lalu menjadi heboh. Mingyu dan Vernon dikerubungi turis yang mayoritas remaja putri. Seungkwan menepuk jidatnya, Jihoon dan Wonwoo hanya bisa melongo. Soonyoung yang berdiri agak jauh juga bingung.

" _Oppa_ , aku juga minta foto." seorang gadis kecil menarik baju Soonyoung.

"Eh foto sama aku? Kenapa?"

" _Oppa_ mirip idol kesukaan aku, yang jadi _leader_ _team_ _performance_. Ia jago ngedance." gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

"Begitukah? Aku mirip dia? Baiklah." Soonyoung menuruti permintaan gadis kecil itu.

"Harap tenang ya _ladies_ , beli 10 box cokelat gratis foto bersama saya atau teman saya oke." otak bisnis Vernon jalan melihat kesempatan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan borong yang banyak." ujar turis yang lain.

Benar saja, dagangan Seungkwan laris manis berkat pria tampan. Hingga pasokan menipis dan mereka sibuk menata isi dagangan saat toko sepi.

.

.

Seungkwan mengajak berkeliling Jeju, sebagai hadiah karena sudah dibantu berjualan. Mereka berenam naik mobil SUV milik Vernon. Dengan Vernon dibelakang kemudi, Seungkwan disampingnya. Pasangan SoonHoon dibangku tengah dan Mingyu beserta Wonwoo dibangku paling belakang.

"Tujuan kita kemana _honey_?" Vernon melirik kekasihnya, tapi Seungkwan cuek.

"Seopjikoji" jawab Seungkwan singkat.

"Hey, kamu marah? Aku kan sudah bilang _that's not my fault honey_." Vernon mencubit gemas pipi Seungkwan, karena kekasihnya cemburu dengan turis yang datang lebih mendekati Vernon yang notabene mempunyai paras yang tampan.

" _Come on_ , tidak enak kan sama yang lain." Tak lama Seungkwan tersenyum.

"Okay, sekarang kita menuju Seopjikoji Coast melihat pemandangan laut Jeju yang cantik, perjalanan kali ini akan dipandu oleh _Guide_ yang berpengalaman dan cantik yaitu saya sendiri." Seungkwan menjadi ceria lagi, ia menjelaskan menengok ke belakang, Vernon tersenyum geli.

"Apa perjalanan kita jauh?" tanya Jihoon.

" _Aniyo_ , jalanan disini lengang dan lebar jadi kita akan cepat sampai, Wonwoo mana?" mata Seungkwan mencari ke bangku belakang.

"Ah, dia tertidur" jawab Mingyu yang sedang mengelus rambut Wonwoo yang tidur dipahanya.

"Oohh… mereka mesra sekali." Seungkwan berkomentar lirih.

"Yak, mereka memang seperti itu." Soonyoung terkekeh geli.

Tak lama mereka sampai ditempat yang dituju, berjalan kaki menikmati pemandangan laut yang dipagari karena dibawahnya ada jurang dan banyak bebatuan. Terdapat padang rumput dan beberapa kuda yang bisa disewa pengunjung.

"Aju Nice!" komentar Soonyoung melihat keindahan laut di pulau Jeju.

"Hmm benar, pemandangan disini bagus. Disana laut dan sebelah sini padang rumput." Jelas Seungkwan.

"Kwannie, kenapa kuda disebelah sana ada nomornya? Apa itu kuda pacu?" Wonwoo bertanya.

"Wonwoo-ya , kuda yang diberi nomor itu yang dilindungi pemerintah. Itu kuda terbaik. Tulang kuda juga bagus untuk obat, untuk stamina tubuh."

"Obat kuat?" Soonyoung terkekeh geli.

"Mingyu-ya setelah ini sebaiknya kamu mengkonsumsi obat kuat." Soonyoung meledek sambil melirik ke Wonwoo.

"Memangnya, obat kuat untuk apa?" Wonwoo bingung.

"Kamu jangan dengarkan dia sayang, tanpa obat juga aku masih kuat." Jawaban Mingyu membuat Soonyoung tertawa girang.

" _Baby_ ayo kita foto, pemandangannya cantik seperti kamu." Soonyoung mengajak foto Jihoon, yang lain berjalan sampai ujung dekat mercusuar lalu kembali ke tempat parkir.

"Ayo kita pindah tempat, kita ke Seongsan Ilchulbong, tempat untuk melihat matahari terbit." Ajak Seungkwan.

.

Sesampainya di Seongsan Ilchulbong atau dikenal dengan Seongsan Sunrise Peak mereka foto bersama dimonumen bentuk batu besar depan pintu masuk.

"Disana bukit untuk melihat matahari terbit, tapi karena sudah siang jadi cukup panas hahaha." Seungkwan menjelaskan sambil tertawa.

"Kamu kuat tidak jalan keatas? Atau mau disini saja?" Mingyu khawatir Wonwoo lelah.

"Ayo kita ikut mereka, jarang-jarang bisa berlibur bersama." Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengikuti yang lain.

.

Setelah lelah mendaki bukit Seungkwan mengajak berpindah tempat lagi.

"Sekarang aku ajak kalian ke daerah medan magnet namanya Mysterious Road."

"Magnet?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ya nanti kita sama-sama buktikan."

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Vernon.

"Guys, saat ini Vernon akan mematikan mesin mobil dan tidak menginjak rem, juga tidak menarik rem tangan, alias dalam keadaan netral. Kalian akan rasakan sendiri."

Penjelasan Seungkwan membuat bingung 2 pasangan yang duduk dibelakang, saat itu mobil bergerak sendiri kedepan dengan jarak sekitar 100 m tanpa menyalakan mesin. Terlihat jalanan saat itu agak menanjak.

"Bagaimana? Mobil bergerak sendiri tanpa dinyalakan. Jadi disini seperti ada medan magnet untuk kendaraan, tapi tidak berlaku kalau berjalan kaki hahaha."

"Huaaa _daebak_!" seru mereka berempat yang duduk dibelakang.

"Ya, disini juga ada medan magnet." ujar Soonyoung.

" _Jinjja_?" Seungkwan bingung.

"Yups, orang dibelakangku mereka saling menarik satu sama lain." Lagi-lagi Soonyoung meledek.

"Haaiissh dasar kau." Mingyu memukul bahu Soonyoung dan semua yang dimobil tertawa.

"Kemana lagi kita?" tanya Vernon.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau ke Yongduam Rock?" usul Seungkwan.

"Disana ada apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Hanya laut tapi terkenal ada bentuk kepala naga yang muncul dari dasar laut."

"Sepertinya menarik" Wonwoo setuju, lalu mereka kesana.

.

"Itu bentuk kepala naga." Seungkwan menunjuk tumpukan batu dilaut.

"Karena kena ombak terus menerus jadi berbentuk seperti itu." Mata mereka semua masih mengamati bentuk kepala naga yang dimaksud.

"Oh ya sejak kalian di Jeju pasti sering melihat patung Dolhaerubang, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama patung kakek. Konon kalau mau punya anak laki-laki harus memegang hidung patung kakek ini." Seungkwan menunjukkan patung yang menjadi ikon pulau Jeju dan sangat terkenal.

" _Mwo_? Anak laki-laki?" Mingyu bersemangat lantas menarik tangan Wonwoo mendekat ke patung. Mingyu menuntun tangan Wonwoo untuk mengelus hidung patung kakek lalu mengarahkan ke perut Wonwoo.

"Yak, ini untuk wanita hamil dan tentunya sudah menikah! Apa Wonwoo sedang hamil?" Seungkwan mengomel.

"Eeehh harus hamil dulu ya?" Mingyu bertanya dengan tampang polosnya. Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Vernon tertawa melihat kebodohan Mingyu.

"Aigoo." Seungkwan memijat pelipisnya.

"Sayang, kita kembali lagi kesini setelah menikah, bulan madu kesini." ajak Mingyu.

"Aku maunya ke Bali." jawab Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku mau punya anak laki-laki." Mingyu merajuk.

"Itu terserah nanti diberinya apa, sebagai gantinya aku elus hidung kamu saja." jawab Wonwoo cuek.

Soonyoung tertawa paling keras melihat perdebatan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu tempat yang bisa membuat hamil." Vernon menyeringai nakal senyum-senyum sambil nyenggol lengan Seungkwan.

"Ooohh…." Seungkwan tersenyum lalu mencubit Vernon. Mingyu, Wonwoo, Soonyoung dan Jihoon menjadi bingung saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Seungkwan bersemangat lalu kembali menuju mobil.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya." ujar Jihoon.

" _Baby_ , kamu mau cumi?" Soonyoung menawari jajan cumi bakar.

"Hmm boleh."

"Wonwoo-ya apa kamu mau beli juga?" Seungkwan menawari.

"Tidak terima kasih Kwannie." tolak Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo alergi _seafood_." Mingyu menjelaskan.

"Oohh…"

"Kamu mau es krim? Sepertinya enak." tawar Mingyu.

"Iya mau, es krim Jeju." Wonwoo mengiyakan.

Setelah mereka membeli cemilan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai, ayo kita turun." ajak Seungkwan.

"Ini tempat apa? Perasaanku makin tidak enak." Jihoon merasa ada yang janggal.

"Astaga! Jeju Loveland!" Soonyoung menutup mulutnya saat membaca tulisan dipintu masuk.

Seungkwan dan Vernon tertawa geli, Wonwoo hanya diam. Jihoon melirik kearah Seungkwan dan mencubitnya. Seungkwan hanya tertawa.

"Ini?" Mingyu menatap Soonyoung lalu tertawa nakal berdua dan saling pukul.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Vernon sambil menggandeng Seungkwan.

"Mingyuuu…." Wonwoo agak _shock_ saat baru masuk dengan yang dilihat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tangannya meremas lengan Mingyu. Wonwoo bersembunyi dibalik punggung Mingyu sambil mengampit lengan Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tersenyum walau menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ia cukup terangsang melihat patung-patung seronok berbagai bentuk adegan sex maupun bentuk alat kelamin ditambah Wonwoo yang menempel pada dirinya.

' _Oh my God, cobaan apa ini'_ batin Mingyu menahan diri walau celananya mulai terasa sesak.

"Yak, kamu gila itu difoto?" Jihoon mengomel melihat Soonyoung foto tiap patung.

" _Baby_ , kita bisa pakai gaya ini." Soonyoung sangat _excited_. Jihoon memukul kekasihnya yang mulai mesum. Berbeda dengan Seungkwan dan Vernon sangat menikmati berkeliling.

" _Omo_ besar sekali! Hahaha!" Seungkwan heboh melihat patung alat kelamin pria.

" _Why_? Kamu suka yang besar _honey_?" Vernon ikutan menggila.

"Sayang, patungnya sexy." bisik Wonwoo.

"Mereka hanya patung sayang, menurutku hanya kamu yang sexy." Ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu.

"Sayang, apa kamu tidak terangsang?" Wonwoo penasaran.

"Ahh itu, sebenarnya sih hahahaha." Mingyu tertawa garing.

"Sayang, apa punyamu seperti itu?" Wonwoo menunjuk patung pria bugil.

"Sayang, jangan tunjuk-tunjuk. Nanti aku kasih lihat aslinya tanpa sensor ya hahahaha." Mingyu hanya bisa tertawa sambil menahan hasratnya yang menggebu karena Wonwoo sangat polos.

" _Baby_ , kepalaku pusing."

"Eoh kenapa?"

"Banyak sekali yang dilihat."

" _Aigoo_ kamu sih terlalu bersemangat!" Jihoon memukul Soonyoung. Saat itu Soonyoung agak sulit berjalan, baru melangkah sebentar langsung berhenti dan merasa tidak nyaman, ia berpegangan dengan Jihoon.

"Yak, _michyeosseo_? Kamu tegang?" Jihoon berbisik setelah melihat celana Soonyoung menggembung.

"Eheemm hehehehe" Soonyoung cengar-cengir.

"Yak, sepertinya ada yang butuh obat kuat dari tulang kuda hahahaha!" Mingyu meledek saat melewati Soonyoung.

"Awas kau Kim!" Soonyoung mengatur nafas lalu mulai berjalan tegak.

"Bagaimana wisatanya? Menyenangkan bukan?" Vernon tertawa, begitu juga dengan Seungkwan yang tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Soonyoung dan Mingyu.

"Kenapa kamu kelihatan santai saja?" Soonyoung heran dengan Vernon.

"Oh aku sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya jadi sudah tidak kaget."

"Huuuh pantas saja." Mingyu menggerutu.

Hari sudah malam, mereka memutuskan pulang tapi mereka menyempatkan mampir untuk makan malam.

" Kamu mau tidur sendiri apa aku temani?" Vernon mencoba merayu Seungkwan.

"Menginaplah, mereka semua berpasangan masa aku tidur sendiri."

"Yes!" Vernon girang diajak menginap.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, mereka semua masuk kekamar bersama pasangannya.

 **SoonHoon**

Soonyoung membuka gallery diponselnya melihat foto yang ia ambil.

" _Oppa_ kenapa masih dilihat? Nanti repot." Jihoon mengomel.

"Kan ada kamu _baby_ , kenapa harus pusing?"

' _Bugghh'_ Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan bantal lalu pergi tidur.

"Yak, _baby_ jangan tidur dulu?"

"Aku lelah Kwon." jawab Jihoon cuek.

"Terus, aku bagaimana? Ya ya, _baby_ …" Soonyoung merajuk tapi Jihoon tidak mau tahu, ia ditinggal tidur.

.

 **Verkwan**

" _Honey_ , besok mereka pulang semua?"

"Hmm iya, mereka masih kuliah." Jawab Seungkwan sambil menyisir rambutnya sebelum tidur. Lalu menyusul Vernon tiduran disebelahnya.

"Eeeuuungghh hari ini sangat melelahkan." Seungkwan meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Sini aku pijat."

"Oh asyik." Seungkwan bangun lalu duduk dan Vernon memijat tubuh kekasihnya.

"Pakai minyak zaitun saja sambil kamu tengkurap, bagaimana?"

" _Aigoo_ , nakal kamu ya. Sudah begini saja."

"Haha tahu saja, kamu memang wanita cerdas."

.

 **Meanie**

Mingyu memandang punggung Wonwoo yang berbalut gaun tidur lalu mengelusnya. Wonwoo saat itu tidur membelakangi Mingyu. Mingyu mengecek, ia melihat Wonwoo masih terjaga, lalu ia mencium pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo berbalik jadi menatap Mingyu.

"Kamu belum tidur? Lagi mikir apa?" Mingyu tersenyum sambil menatap Wonwoo sembari tiduran.

"Aku takut tangan kamu nakal lagi."

" _Mwo_? Astaga ya ampun sayang, kan tidak sengaja." Mingyu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"

"Hmmm boleh sih." jawab Wonwoo lirih namun Mingyu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia berpindah mendekati Wonwoo.

"Serius? Boleh pegang?"

"Hnnggg… tapi jangan kasar."

"Kapan aku kasar? Memang pernah?"

"Isssh berlaga lupa, waktu di apartemen kamu saat kamu sakit."

" _Jinjja_? Koq aku lupa ya? Kalau diulang lagi pasti aku ingat." Mingyu cekikikan, Wonwoo memukul gemas.

"Yang mana dulu aku pernah kasar?"

"Yang ini sebelah kanan, yang semalaman kamu pegang juga."

"Yang ini?" Mingyu menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Jantung Wonwoo berdegub kencang, wajahnya sudah memerah tapi karena gelap jadi tidak terlihat. Wonwoo bangun lalu mereka saling tatap. Mingyu kaget takut ada amukan dimalam hari.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Aaakuuu… aku maluu" hanya itu jawaban Wonwoo dan Mingyu menarik nafas, ia lega sempat mengira kalau Wonwoo akan mengamuk lagi.

"Ya sudah, sudah malam kita istirahat saja ya. Besok kita pulang." Mingyu merebahkan diri sementara Wonwoo masih terdiam.

"Kenapa lagi sayang?"

"Aku mau dipeluk lagi saat tidur"

"Oh astaga, sini gadis manisku." Mingyu merentangkan tangan dan Wonwoo mendekat tidur dalam dekapan Mingyu.

"Sayang, aku boleh tanya? Tapi jangan marah." Mingyu merapatkan pelukan.

"Apa?" Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Mingyu.

"Kamu jarang pake bra ya? Sewaktu dirumah kamu saat aku datang juga tidak pakai."

"Hihi kamu perhatiin juga, iya suka merasa sesak kalau tidur. Tapi kalau pergi-pergi pakai koq!"

"Ooh jadi sekarang tidak pakai juga ya?"

"Hmm iya."

"Koq tidak berasa ya? Boleh pegang lagi?"

"Issshh apaan sih?" Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu.

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo, kemudian keduanya tertidur karena lelah.

Keesokannya mereka berempat pulang kembali ke Seoul dengan membawa buah tangan dari Seungkwan. Tidak lupa produk yang Seungkwan jual yaitu coklat bergambar patung kakek dan gambar jeruk khas pulau Jeju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Bhaakk! Ini apa? Jadi ngelantur begini, mian mian *bow*

Huaa seneng ada readers baru yang mau review (walau cuma dikit yang review). Lokasi di Jeju yang lain nanti aq bikin juga di Meanie and Their Children ya, cuma belom berkembang masih buntu jadi butuh pelukan Mingyu, haisshh digeplak Wonu.

Untuk plot Loveland aq stuck banget karena blom pernah kesana jadi nanya-nanya sama si 'Mbah' tapi jadi malu sendiri pas liat foto-fotonya wkwkwk #abaikan.

Okey, yang mau review boleh. Aku orangnya nyantai koq.

Have a nice day ^^

 **Rabu, 18 Januari 2017**


End file.
